


Undercover Feelings

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Special Unit 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A short glimpse into Kate Benson's life as she tries to finish some reports. Briefly mentions Kate/Nick.
Relationships: Kate Benson/Nick O'Malley





	Undercover Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Special Unit Two.
> 
> Author Note: This briefly mentions Kate/Nick.

"Undercover Feelings"

It was a quiet night in the city of Chicago, especially under a certain laundry mat. Under the city in an old subway line was the headquarters for a covert branch of the Chicago police department that deals with the monsters of ancient and modern myth, Special Unit Two. Within this branch, the officers tended to work in teams of two. One of these teams consisted of Nick O'Malley and Kate Benson. At this time of night, Kate was almost alone in the precinct, finishing up some reports. However, her mind kept drifting onto related topics, which made finishing the reports difficult.

Her professional life had been a roller coaster ride. She had been in the regular police department and been reporting sights of what ended up being links, even though no one in the regular PD believed her. She ended up suspended, but was temporarily reassigned to Special Unit 2 due to the fiasco with the gargoyles abducting people. Happily, she was permanently transferred to the covert precinct.

Since being transferred, she had been working closely with Captain Page; her partner, Nick; and their link informant; Carl. She loved her job and working with Nick. She probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved Nick. It hurt slightly when Nick went out with other women, but since the women were emotionally unavailable, Nick might harbor feelings for her too. Maybe she'll pluck up the courage to tell him. Maybe. Kate sighed and resolved to finish her reports before retiring for the night.

Fin


End file.
